Washington University School of Medicine will participate in studies of the National Surgical Adjuvant Breast Project which will be described in detail in the Headquarters Grant application from the University of Pittsburgh. Briefly, these are cooperative, inter-disciplinary, clinical breast and colon cancer studies utilizing surgery, chemotherapy, radio therapy and immunotherapy and combination of these modalities. The methods used will be those approved for cooperative group studies and will include standard techniques of diagnosis, treatment, and laboratory studies used in the management of solid tumors. The cumulative data base devised from these studies is expected to aid in predicting the results of conventional therapy for the tumors studied by the participating institutions. The ultimate goal of this research is to improve the longevity of adults with carcinoma of the breast and carcinoma of the colon and rectum. The group at Washington University School of Medicine has been reorganized to obtain the necessary patients to help generate this data.